Daddy Tanner
by bebezord
Summary: Danny Tanner gets a new girlfriend and finds out about this weird new fetish (I guess it was new in the 90s). This takes place in the beginning of the 4th season of Full House. Rated M for sex and daddy issues.
1. Chapter 1

Danny Tanner was always my guilty pleasure crush. Sure, he's adorable, funny, smart, and lovable, but can you really tell your friends you wanna have sex with him? When you talk to people about "Wake up, San Francisco!", which is already something weird to talk about, since it's a breakfast show no one really pays attention to, people say how hot Rebecca is, or how they associate it with waking up early, hungover, and thinking about calling in sick. I'm not like that. In fact, Danny made me wake up earlier, just to see his beautiful and cute face - which not many people have, since most people are either pretty or sweet.

So you must imagine how excited I was when I was invited for the show. I was gonna see him IN PERSON! How tall was he? Did his breath smell nice? What is in those mugs and could I put some alcohol in mine? Oh my God, I had to get ready. I wasted so much money on a hairdresser I couldn't afford, just to look good enough for him, that I forgot to put my pretty panties on when I went to my interview. This wouldn't be so much of a problem, since Danny was probably too much of a good guy to see them today, I guess. But what if? God, I hate myself.

I got into the set earlier than expected, just so I could catch a glimpse of him before we talked live. You know, to not screw up the interview? I probably would anyway, but maybe it'd be less damaging that way. When I got to the stage, 20 minutes before it began, Rebecca was there, but no sign of Danny. I asked where he was, and she said he'd be late because of some problem with his daughter.

\- Which one?  
\- Stephanie.  
\- The middle child?  
\- Yeah... That's... It's weird that you know that.  
\- Oh. I'm sorry. I'm just a fan. A really big fan.  
\- Thank you! I really appreciate it.  
\- Well, yeah, I also like you, but I'm more of his fan, really.

There was an awkward pause. Why am I like this? I have to stop being so sincere.

\- Look, no, I'm sorry, that's not what I meant at all. Jeez. You know, I'm really hating myself right now, if this makes everything better. The thing is... I have a crush. On Danny.

Rebecca bursted out laughing. It took a lot of questions for her to believe me (although, why would she? I know he's not the hunk people usually love, but come on, can't I have my own goddamn daddy issues?), but eventually she agreed on helping me. She would talk over me if I started to ramble, which she knew would happen, because she saw what I had just said to her. She said that me and Danny were a great match, since he would talk on and on as well - and he absolutely should do that, he's got an amazing voice. I could hear it for hours.

But there was a problem: he wouldn't be here until the show started, so I wouldn't be able to fangirl over him and let it all out in private. My excitement would be so hard to control. I could barely keep myself standing up when he shook my hand and rushed to the couch.

\- Good morning, San Francisco!

Oh. My. God. I really was in love. He's so much better in person. So much taller, his voice so much tender, his hands so softer... I can barely control myself, my legs are moving, I'm smiling creepily. He gives me a weird look, but I think I could pass this as being on tv for the first time. This will be huge for my career, after all.

\- Mary, you're organising an art exibition, am I right?  
\- Yes, Danny. It's starting today, in the Southern Exposure.  
\- Great. So, which artists will be there?  
\- Hum... Danny, can I say something?  
\- Of course.  
\- I'm a huge fan. I watch your show everyday.  
\- Thanks, Mary! It's always nice to hear from our audience.  
\- No, really. You make me wake up early every day. Since I mostly work at night, I was used to an unhealthy sleep schedule, and you fixed it. Thank you.  
\- Oh, wow. That's quite impressive. I'm all about encouraging healthy habits. In fact...  
\- We should go back to talking about the exibition! - Rebecca said, trying to fix everything.  
\- Just a minute, Rebecca. In fact, that's what I'm trying to do with my daughters, but they won't listen. So I'm glad I could be a father to someone else, even if it's by accident.  
\- Oh, you're definitely more than that to me.

Danny blushed, and Rebecca tried to continue the interview. I thought I kept my cool for most of it, even with my sweaty hands and hard-beating heart. I didn't even look at her, to be honest, and Danny didn't either. The sparks were obvious, at least for us. I hope the kids that were watching didn't catch that - and that includes his best friend, Joey. I couldn't wait for it to end, so we could invite each other for dinner.

\- Hey, Mary! - He said, just after we were done.

\- Danny! Hi!

\- Hi. Hum, just so we're clear: what did you mean by more than a dad?

\- Well, I don't know. Why don't we talk about it over dinner? - My swag levels were through the roof. When did I become so smooth?

\- Oh, wow. You go straight to the point, don't you? That's great, at least I'm not nervous to be the one asking. - He seemed nervous anyway.

\- So... tomorrow?

\- Yeah, tomorrow. It's a date!

I found Rebecca and we celebrated, despite the presence of her fiancée. He had no idea what was going on, thankfully, because he might have ruined it!


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't sleep at all, thinking about him. Still tired from the event, I was still so nervous that I had to calm myself down by cleaning the house; my roomate said that she loved him too, since he made me wash days-old dishes. It's not that I am lazy or anything, I was just too busy. She's the lazy one. Anyway, this was way too weird. I haven't been this crazy about someone since I was in high school! I don't even value men that much! What the hell?!

We agreed to meet at a restaurant and I was upfront with him:

\- I gotta tell you, I'm kinda nervous.

\- Why?

\- I've had a crush on you since you were a sports reporter.

-Well - he said, fixing his tie - I guess I really am charming.

\- Yeah, you were great back then. Also now, of course. You're even better now, that you're so close to me.

\- Thank you!

\- You're welcome.

\- By the way, that's what you meant by "more than a dad", right?

\- Yeah.

\- Oh, thank God. I thought it meant like a Gradpa or something.

We ordered our food and talked about us (well, mostly about him). I kept losing myself on his sweet voice, and he could tell. He liked the attention, though. We laughed so much! I've never had a better first date, and I had plenty of those. That's what you get from dating people in the art world, unfortunately. But Danny was so different. Something about him was so... wholesome. He would never do anything wrong, ever. I mean, I'm pretty sure he did, we all do, but he was just so much better than everyone else.

Everything was going smoothly until his pager rang. One of his daughters broke her arm, and he had to go to the hospital right away. He took me with him, and didn't even realise it until he was in the hospital.

\- Are you okay, Stephanie?

\- Daddy, why is a random woman here?

\- Why are you here? - Danny said.

\- Well, you never dropped me off. How didn't you realise I was there with you? We were talking the whole time in the car!

\- You see, Danny talks so much it's already automatic. He doesn't even notice anymore. Hi, I'm Joey.

\- And I'm Jesse. Weren't you the woman who was talking to Rebecca the other day?

\- Yeah, she was helping me get this date.

\- She's gonna be very happy when I tell her she helped you go to a hospital date.

\- Hey! It was a nice date until now - Danny protested, and I was head over heels.

\- Was it really? - I said, trying to play it cool, but my voice went high-pitched and it just came out weird.

\- Sounds like she was having a nice date too - Joey said.

\- Hello! I'm the one with a broken arm here!

\- Sorry, Steph. I'm gonna go call Mary a cab and then I'll be right back for you.

He kissed her on the cheek and walked me to the door.

\- I'm so sorry about that.

\- It's okay. At least I got to meet everyone. I though Joey was ginger, though.

\- Why?

\- I don't know, for some reason I pictured him like that, with freckles and all.

He laughed, I came a bit closer.

\- You know, I really liked tonight.

\- Yeah, I read in Men's Health magazine that you should always end dates in hospitals.

\- No, seriously. I had a blast.

I went for a hug (I never go for a kiss, they always seem awkward) and he held my waist and kissed me. His soft lips felt amazing against mine, and I could touch the back of his neck with one of my hands. He noticed my goosebumps and said "Wow, am I this good?" and I almost answered with "Honey, you don't even know how I am down there! It's like Niagara Falls!" but I settled for a nod and another kiss. And another hug, which he seemed to enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Hey.

\- Hey. You're the hospital lady, aren't you?

\- The name's Mary.

\- Right! Sorry, Hospital Lady has a better ring to it. Are you waiting for Danny? Do you guys have a date tonight?

\- Actually, no. I was passing by and just wanted to say hi, see how Staphanie is going.

\- I'll go get her for you.

\- Thanks!

Joey went to her room upstairs, and Rebecca was on the couch with Jesse. She seemed excited to see me there.

\- Mary? What are you doing here?

\- Hey, Rebecca! Just passing by, and thought I'd say hi.

\- Call me Becky. So, things are going well with Danny, I assume?

\- Yeah! Really well. Thanks for all the help.

\- Oh, that was nothing.

\- What does she mean by help? - Her fiancée Jesse asked.

\- Becky knew about it before we had the interview.

\- I also helped her get calm when we were live. But, as you know, it didn't really work well.

\- Yeah, that was a huge trainwreck.

\- Sorry about that. I know.

\- Hey everyone! Hey, hospital lady!

\- Hey. My name is actually Mary. Wow, I never had to introduce myself so many times. How are you, Stephanie?

\- I'm great! My friends have all signed my cast, and now everyone has something to talk about with me! I'm getting popular!

\- That's nice! Wait till it start scratching, though.

\- What do you mean?!

She looked startled, but I couldn't say anything as Danny was going downstairs and I was too concentrated on trying to see anything beneath his robe. He was confused, but happy, I think. At least that was what I wanted to believe.

\- Daddy, what does she mean?

\- Mary? What are you doing here?

\- I was passing by, and decided to check on Stephanie. I was really worried about her, but she's fine now, right?

\- I'm great, hospital lady. What did you mean by scratching?

\- Really? You were worried? But you just met her!

\- Yeah, I met her with a broken arm, but I know enough about human beings to know bones aren't supposed to bend like that.

\- Dad, why do you ignore me completely when you're with her?

He ignores her only when he's with me? Oh, fuck yeah. I suddenly remembered watching a boxing match with my ex boyfriend and drooling over this sports reporter. Come to think of it, that was the time I knew I should get away from that relationship. Anyway, some years ago, I was watching him on TV and dreaming about just going out with him, and now I'm at his house! And I know he acts different around me! And good different, like, he doesn't ignore me, he ignores other people! I know I don't want him to stop taking care of his children to be with me, of course not, but... He likes me! HE likes me! He LIKES me! He likes ME!

\- Mary?

Oh, God. I was smiling like a teenager and didn't even realise it. How long have I been like this? Why is Stephanie calling me by my name?

\- Yes?

\- Do you wanna watch TV with us?

\- Oh, no, thanks, though. I have errands to run. Thanks for calling me Mary, though.

\- You're welcome, hospital lady.

\- You know, I saw this coming.

\- I'll show you the door, Mary.

Danny took me by my hand (!) and led me. He closed the door and gave me a tender kiss.

\- Wow.

\- You know, we already did that.

\- Well, yeah, but I'm not used to it.

\- How long will it take?

\- I don't know. Does it bother you?

\- Not at all. I actually love it.

\- I love you too. I mean, I love our kisses too. And seeing you. And... I should stop talking.

\- You don't need to talk like that. You can tell me how you're feeling.

\- Can I really?

\- Yeah, you can. I don't bite. - "Well, that's a disappointment", I though.

\- Okay. Hum, Danny? My roomate will be travelling to New York in three days. Can you visit me this weekend?

\- I'd be happy to. - He showed me a smile I'd never seen before, and I watched his show every day. He knew what this date meant.

\- Okay, then. Great. It's a date.

\- It's a date!

He kissed me again and went inside. I went into my car, which was difficult, because I could barely walk, closed the dor and screamed with happiness. I know that's too much, but Danny is too much. This whole thing is too much, I almost don't know how to deal with it. I put my ELO cassete and went to my apartment listening to Mr. Blue Sky. Those groceries are now my roomate's problem - I already cleaned the whole house, after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Not having any hair on my body except for my eyebrows, arms, and hair: check.

Birth control: check.

Clean house: check.

Smelling nice: check.

Okay! My body and house are ready, even though I'm a nervous wreck. I even called my mom today, to try and think about literally anything else, and told her I'm dating that guy from TV. She was excited, but mostly because he's got money. When she told me to tell the details and I talked about him living with two other guys and his three kids, she said "that's weird, but I guess everyone on TV has an alternative lifestyle". I tried explaining, but she wouldn't understand. At least she was happy that I was with a man, I guess.

He came to pick me up and we went out to get some frozen yogurt. Maybe he didn't want to rush things? Maybe he thought I didn't want him to come up right away? I don't know. It's so oddly sweet that he assumes I'm a good girl. Although... I am when I'm with him. He's got this aura of niceness that just makes everyone around him kind. I bet he was never mugged in his life. I'm still very much nervous, though.

\- Mary?

\- Yeah?

\- Are you okay?

\- Yeah, why do you ask?

\- You're shaking.

\- I'm not! - I said, laughing nervously and clearly lying.

\- Did something happen?

\- No!

\- Come on, be honest. You don't need to lie to me. - That fucking bitch. Look at those eyes. I can't lie to those eyes. Why am I dating someone who I can't lie to?

\- Alright. Come up, let's talk on my couch.

\- Is it something that I did?

\- No! I mean, kinda. It's just... I don't know. We can have some coffee and talk about it upstairs.

We went up the elevator, in an awkward silence. Why did I say that? Why did I have to make things weird? At least now he's nervous as well. I took his hand and kissed him on the right cheek, making a joke about how being nervous is a contagious disease. We finally got to the apartment.

\- You've got a nice place here.

\- Thanks. It's small, but... Look. Okay. Sit down. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so bossy. So. Here's why I was nervous. You... You've been my crush since God knows when. Since you were a sports reporter, I think.

\- Yeah, you already told me that. It makes me feel like a celebrity.

\- Oh, shit. Sorry. But... I've thought about this day for too long. I used to think about, you know, being with you, for a long time.

\- You mean, sexually?

\- Yes.

He laughed and blushed.

\- You shouldn't have said that. Now I'm afraid I won't hold up to your expectations.

\- Don't worry about it, Danny. At least now we're both shaky.

\- Okay. That's true. What about that coffee you talked about earlier?

\- I'm out of coffee.

\- Oh. Of course. - He laughed, putting his hands on my waist.

We kissed one of those slow and tender kisses you can only kiss when you're trying to impress the other person. He put one of his hands in my chin, then kissed my forehead. We both smiled, looking each other in the eye. I sat on his lap.

\- I take it you're not nervous anymore. - He whispered.

I nodded, and kissed him again, my arms on his back, one hand on his neck, stroking his hair. He had both hands on my hips, and was carressing them, wanting to take my shirt off, but still being too scared to make a move too soon. Usually, I'd take it off for him, but the antecipation before revealing my body was so good that I needed to stop that urge and just be in the moment. He finally put his hand inside my shirt and opened my bra with only one hand (I was visibly impressed, but then he told me he had a few tricks up his sleeve).

He took off my shirt and bra, and started kissing my nipples. I could feel his boner in between my legs, and was starting to get afraid I'd become so wet that I'd stain his pants. I asked "should we go to the bedroom?" and he whispered "lead me" in my ear. I got up and held his hand. When he took off his pants, the sound of someone taking off their belt set off a pavlovian response, and when I realised I was going down on him. He was standing up, and started holding my head, making me deepthroat him. I'm very good at it, but I still couldn't fit his whole cock in my mouth. His mouth was barely open, he was breathing heavily, almost moaning. He told me to get up, while touching my chin, and said "your turn now".

After I laid down on the bed, he stopped for a second, admiring me. I did the same. He was so tall and thin. And seeing his arms for the first time was weirdly sexy - his long sleeved shirts always hid it. Danny's fingers started exploring my labia, and he knew when he hit my clit, I started moaning. He started lowering his head, kissing my breasts, then my belly, and teased me, lickig and kissing inbetween my legs. I went crazy, pulling his hair, guiding him to my pussy. He looked at me, putting one finger in. I couldn't stop moaning.

Then I accidentally called him Daddy.

\- What? What was that?

\- I... I called you Daddy - I said, still panting, flushed from the orgasm and the shame.

\- Why did you call me daddy? Why on earth would you do that?

\- Hum... I... I don't know? It just came out.

\- It just came out? Calling me daddy? Do I look like your father or something?

\- No! No! You see, you're so kind, and nice, and great, and hum, look, I do have daddy issues, okay? It's not a big deal.

\- Not a big deal Mary, my daughters call me daddy. I don't wanna thing about them when Im having sex at all!

\- Yeah, but it's not about that. It's just about being submissive and being sort of a little girl in bed. I like to be bossed around and be told what to do, but in a sweet way, you know?

\- In a fatherly way?

\- I guess you could call it that.

\- Okay.

There was a pause, and I started to kiss his neck, to try to break the ice. He kissed me, and as we laid down, he asked another question. I really wished our talk was only dirty now, but honestly, I couldn't expect anything else, it was Danny.

\- Is it normal?

\- I don't know, to be honest. I only know one other girl who's like that.

\- Is it okay if you lay off the daddy thing, just for today? I feel kinda... weirded out about that.

\- It's okay, I'll control myself. As long as you don't hold back.

He smirked, I got on top of him. I could hear a tiny "fuck" whispered from his mouth, as he felt his dick inside me for the first time. We kissed, one of his hands on the small of my back and the other on my nape. I started going faster, even though he asked me not to, because he'd cum too fast if I did. I was way too into it to stop, though.

\- God, I'm so sorry.

\- Don't be sorry. I was the one who didn't stop.

\- Yeah, but still...

\- Hey. I wanted it. Don't worry, you still made me cum more than most guys.

\- Really? - I nodded. - Wow. I'm sorry for you, then.

\- It's okay, Daddy.

\- We're gonna try this Daddy thing next time, okay?

\- Really? - I was way too happy.

\- Yes, my... what do I call you? Daughter?

\- Ew, no. I like Princess.

\- I literally call Michelle Princess. You're gonna have to pick another pet name.

\- Damn. Okay. What about little girl?

\- Wow. Okay. This is weird.

\- You can come up with another one, if you want.

\- Yeah, little girl is too... kid-like.

\- Yeah, I think so too. I'm not into age play either.

\- Wait, there's a name for that?

\- Yeah, of course.

\- "Of course". How do you expect me to know these things?

\- I don't know. Don't your friends talk about it?

\- No, I have normal friends.

\- Yeah, Joey doesn't look like the kind of person to know that. Geez, Danny, you're way too vanilla.

\- Would you please speak english?

\- Vanilla is a person who likes normal sex.

\- Oh, okay, that's definitely me then. A hundred percent vanilla. And I never really had any complaints.

\- I'm not complaining! I just thought it'd be fun to try new things.

\- We will, don't worry.

He kissed my forehead, and I told him that was a great start.


End file.
